


Candied Blueberries (Swapcest Drabbles)

by idontevenknowugh



Series: Drowning in Drabbles [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dishonesty, Incest, M/M, Manipulation, Swapcest - Freeform, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontevenknowugh/pseuds/idontevenknowugh
Summary: Uggy's US Sans/US Papyrus drabbles. Check chapter titles for Big warnings, summaries for detailed warnings.
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Drowning in Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/908838
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Candied Blueberries (Swapcest Drabbles)

**Author's Note:**

> A request from Lyco!!! And what a sad one it is. 
> 
> If Sans couldn't happy, at least Papyrus could be.
> 
> Warnings: manipulation, dishonesty, unhealthy relationship

Sans slammed the door to his room. Thankfully, Papyrus wasn't home. If he saw Sans crying like this, who knows what he would do. He'd probably go pick a fight with Edge or something else stupid like that. Papyrus was so protective of him. Of course, that was normal for a big brother, but there was more.

Rubbing at his face with a tissue, Sans thought about the night Papyrus had come home a little too full of honey. He had ignored Sans's disapproving look as he wobbled over to the couch. He'd practically fallen into the seat next to him. Then Papyrus had put his skull on Sans's shoulder and told him he loved him. He loved him in ways brothers weren't supposed to love each other. Sans had pulled away, rejecting Papyrus in every way possible, and left him on the couch to sleep off his drink.

Papyrus hadn't brought it up since.

Now that Blue was suffering the horrible crushing sensation in his soul from Edge rejecting him, he felt terrible. How could he have left his precious brother feeling this way? Even if he didn't really like Papyrus like that, it was too cruel. Sniffling, he dug out his phone. It took a few tries as his vision kept swimming with tears, but he managed to text his brother.

_I'm sorry.  
_

Papyrus responded almost immediately.

_What?_

Sans smiled as he imagined Papyrus making his excuses to Muffet so he could come home.

_We can talk when you get here._

Papyrus didn't respond to that, but only a few minutes later Sans heard the front door open. Papyrus was near silent as he came up the stairs, even though he had to have run, and then there was a knock on his door. Wiping at his sockets, Sans shook his skull to try and stop crying.

"Just a second," he called, dabbing at the last few tears before he stood and walked over to the door. He could do this, for Papyrus. It wasn't that bad, was it? He had had a crush on an alternate version of his brother, after all. There was a sense of wrongness at using Papyrus as a replacement, but Sans shook that off, too. He wasn't. He was taking care of his brother, who had always taken care of him. Sans owed him this.

He opened the door to find Papyrus primed to knock again. Papyrus lowered his hand and gave Sans a looking over. He paused on his face, eyelights shrinking slightly.

"You been crying, bro?" he asked suspiciously, and Sans could see him tense.

"No!" Sans said first, instinctively trying to soothe Papyrus, but that was a lie. He didn't want to lie, just stretch the truth a little. Self conscious of what he was about to do, Sans clasped his hands behind his back and stared at the floor. "Well... yes."

"What happened?" Papyrus crouched down to put their skulls at a similar height. It didn't look the least bit comfortable. Sans smiled at him and gestured for him to come into his room.

"Maybe we should sit on the bed."

Papyrus looked shocked. Sans's room had been forbidden to him since Sans was a teenager and decided that brothers had no business being in bedrooms, aside from nightly bedtime stories, of course. This was not a bedtime story situation. Sans walked over to the bed, leaving the door open, and Papyrus did follow.

They settled down on the edge of his bed. Sans felt awkward, and Papyrus looked awkward. This was awkward. Sans shifted, making no real change to how he was sitting, in an attempt to be less so. Papyrus was watching him, clearly concerned. Still, his eyelights kept darting around the room, as if looking for something out of place.

"Papy..." Sans started, smoothing the already perfectly made bed cover. Papyrus's full attention locked onto Sans, which was somehow worse. How was he supposed to do this with Papyrus here? He'd already been rejected once today. Not that he would be now.

"Do you remember... a few months ago? When you were, you know, a little... you had had a bit too much?" Sans asked, switching his gaze to the floor of his room.

"Yeah..." Papyrus responded somberly. Sans noticed his fingers were fidgeting in his lap, so he laced them together. This was the right thing to do, and he did the right thing.

"I, uh, I've been thinking about it," he said, which wasn't untrue. "And I... I think... m--maybe... no! I do. I want to give it a try."

His statement was met with silence. Hopefully it was stunned silence. He had to glance over and check before he got too anxious about it. Papyrus's mouth was hanging open, his sockets empty, and his face a bright orange.

"Y--you--you mean...? Try...what?" Papyrus stuttered. Sans flushed, as well. He had been avoiding saying it, which was silly. He meant to do this, for Papyrus. He should do it right.

"I want to try being with you."

The sense of wrongness coated his soul. It felt clammy, off putting in a subtle way he could ignore. 

One soul beat, two... and then Papyrus jerked back into motion, he leaned forward and enveloped Sans in the biggest hug he'd ever received. Papyrus practically covered him, he was hugging him so much. Even Sans's skull was tucked against Papyrus's hoodie. He teared up at finding the normally beloved gesture from his big brother awkward and uncomfortable.

What had he done?

\---

"Good night, Sans," Papyrus smiled at him, closing the book. Sans smiled back, tensing for the hug from his brother that would linger a bit too long.

Papyrus leaned forward, his arms extended, but he didn't wrap them around Sans. There were two soft taps as they hit the wall behind him. Papyrus's skull kept moving forward, however, until his teeth met Sans's. Sans stiffened. No. No, he didn't want to do this. He didn't want to kiss his brother. Shivering, he forced his jaw open, remembering the crushing heartbreak he had suffered. He couldn't do that to Papyrus, so he had to do it.

Sans could feel Papyrus smile before his tongue slid out and licked along San's teeth. Sans gasped into the kiss as his mind replaced his brother with Edge for a moment.

Reality reasserted itself far too soon.

Papyrus pushed his tongue deeper, leaning forward as he did so. Sans had to lean back, all the way until he was resting against the wall, mostly laying down across his bed. Papyrus shifted, putting one knee on the bed next to Sans's legs. Sans put his hands up on Papyrus's chest. He didn't want the kiss to deepen any more. He just wanted it to be over. Papyrus, however, seemed determined to drag it out. He licked all over Sans's mouth. When he finally did pull his mouth away, Sans felt like he was going to gag.

"Sans..." Papyrus said softly, giving him a heated look. His right hand came down from the wall, stroking Sans's skull before cupping the side of his face. "You're so beautiful."

Sans felt his sockets prickle, and swallowed several times as he fended off the tears. His mouth tasted like Papyrus, sickeningly sweet with an undertone of ash. He was going to gag, and then Papyrus would know. He would be hurt. Heartbroken.

"You... you too, Papy," he choked out. Papyrus gave him a bright smile, the brightest he had ever seen. Sharp guilt stabbed into his soul, rending it. He was lying to his brother.

And now he was never going to be able to stop.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on [Pillowfort](https://twitter.com/idek_uggy) and [Twitter](https://www.pillowfort.social/idontevenknowugh)!


End file.
